


October 27: Distracted Sex

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2019, M/M, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 27: Distracted Sex

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Liv asks when she calls. "I know it's date night."

"No, it's fine," Rafael says, glancing down at Mike, who is kneeling between his legs, arms behind his back. He's nuzzling Rafael's dick, occasionally kissing it as he works it to hardness. "Mike's finishing a couple of chores before we eat, so I've got a little time."

Mike noses under Rafael's balls and sucks them slowly, eyes closed as he focuses on his work. 

"Great. I still owe you one. But I wanted to run a possible search warrant request by you. Cariis and Fin have been arguing semantics for twenty minutes, and I'm over it."

Rafael laughs lightly. "Sure. Walk me through it." He reaches over to his side table and picks up his drink, taking a sip as Mike kisses and licks his inner thighs. 

"They're having an argument about plain-sight exception," Liv starts to explain, and Rafael listens with the occasional murmur of interest as he lazily watches Mike suck his dick into his mouth a bit at a time. 

"--and Carisi slipped and fell on the floor, which is how he found the gun under the bed."

"Hrm. That's a tough one," Rafael says. He has to bite his lip as Mike teases the flared edge on the head of his dick.

"Carisi says it counts because it wasn't an intentional effort to bypass plain-sight. Fin says it's dumb to even try making the argument."

"Do we have any video of how often Carisi falls on his face?"

"No, and even if we did, I know you're being facetious."

"I would never," Rafael says with great faux-outrage as he gets a tight hold on Mike's head and presses his hips up hard, making Mike take his dick down his throat. "I admire Carisi's pitch, but I doubt it'll fly." He pulls Mike halfway off his dick with a pull of his hair, lets Mike get in one, quick breath, and then slides his dick down his throat again. 

"I don't think so, either, but we also need some way to get back in that house."

"You do it on that warrant, everything you find properly will get thrown out if it's the wrong judge," Rafael says. He fucks Mike's mouth slowly, tugging at his hair to move him where he wants him. Mike keeps his jaw loose, only sucking intermittently as he licks every bit of Rafael's dick as it slides in and out of his mouth. He opens his eyes and stares up at Rafael, silently begging to get off.

"What do you recommend?"

"Just a second, Liv," Rafael says. "Mike needs a hand." 

"Sure," Liv replies.

Rafael mutes the call and slides his other hand into Mike's hair. "You going to come for me, sweetheart?"

Mike nods slowly, still licking Rafael's dick. 

"After I come down your throat, you're going to come without touching yourself while I finish my call. Understood?"

Mike nods again. Rafael strokes his cheekbones, then fucks roughly into his mouth. It only takes half a dozen strokes before he's coming down Mike's throat with a harsh groan. 

"Oh, very good, sweetheart," Rafael praises as he catches his breath. "I'll be off the phone in two minutes. I want you to come by the time I'm done."

"Yes, Sir," Mike says.

Rafael unmutes the phone and puts it back to his ear. He pinches Mike's nipples back and forth with his free hand. "I'm back," he says to Liv. "I don't know that I have a recommendation, honestly. More work on your end to find some other way to get the warrant without using any plain-sight exception."

Liv lets out a slow breath. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Rafael rubs Mike's left nipple and watches Mike's dick twitch. It's leaking precum and slowly turning purple. "Sorry to be a realist," he says, pinching Mike's nipple again. Mike bites his lip to keep from gasping, and more precum slicks his dick. 

"The gun is the same model as the one used to kill our vic," Liv says. 

"It's a .38 special, Liv. Throw a rock in an empty room in New York, and you'll hit one."

Liv snorts. "That's fair."

Rafael slides his hand up Mike's chest and into his hair again. He pulls hard, watching Mike's whole body quiver as he fights not to make a noise. "Anything else?"

"No, you've been nice enough to listen to be try and sell you a bad idea. Give Mike my best."

"I will," Rafael says, looking Mike in the eyes. "Your timing's perfect, he's just finishing his chores right now."

Mike clenches all over and comes, jizz splashing over his thighs and onto his abs.

"You two have a good night," Liv says.

"We will. Bye, Liv." Rafael ends the call after her goodbye. He puts his phone down and reaches for the pack of wet wipes next to his drink. He pulls out two and cleans up Mike as Mike hums happily and leans into him. 

"Are you pleased, Sir?" Mike asks when Rafael's finished cleaning him and helped him to his feet. 

"I am very pleased, sweetheart," Rafael says, picking up Mike's lounge clothes and handing them to him so he can get dressed. "I'll start dinner while you rest."

"Thank you, Sir," Mike says as he sits in Rafafel's chair to pull on his clothes. 

Rafael presses one more kiss to Mike's head and turns towards the kitchen.


End file.
